The beginning
by MarkMH
Summary: Continuation from the previous chapter on my profile called "Confession"


**The beginning**

**Haruka's POV**

I was woken up by a mixture of a bang and a knock at 2 in the morning. I honestly didn't feel like getting up since I was laying right beside makoto with his arm wrapped around me. I stayed in bed for another few minutes until whoever was knocking on my door was doing it again but just louder. I eventually got out of bed and went to go answer the door. I still thought the power was still out so I got one of the candles that makoto and I blew out last night. I lit one and went to go answer the door. It was still raining outside but, just not as bad as the storm that took my electricty away. I opened the door to find out that it was nagisa who was knocking on my door.

Nagisa: "Haru-chan! What took you so long?"

Haru: "I didn't think somebody would be knocking my door this early in the morning. Especially you."

Nagisa: "I just came by to tell you that the trip has been moved for another 2 days because Rei-chan got sick.I have to go back because I'm taking care of him and he doesn't know that I left to tell you this during the storm"

Haru: "Oh okay. Do you want an umbrella?"

Nagisa: " Please and Thank you. Can you tell Mako-Chan too. He wasn't at his house when I passed by."

Haru: "That's because he's staying with me for the night."The moment I said that he gave me a grin

Nagisa: " Oh. Have you enjoyed quality time with Mako-Chan"

Haru: Nagisa is the only person who knows that I have a crush on makoto. So whenever I mention that makoto is with me he always thinks that Makoto and I did the deed. " You already know that we don't do anything when it's just us and I doubt that makoto feels anything towards me."

Nagisa: "Have you asked him? You never know unless you ask."

Haru: "How exactly do you want me to ask. I can't just be blunt and ask if he likes me or not."

Nagisa: "you don't neccesarily have to ask. Just leave some hints. Maybe he'll finally say something about it" *internal nagisa* crap. I almost told him about that one thing.

Haru: "I'll try it some other day. You better get back with Rei before he thinks you left him."

Nagisa: "Okay I will. Thanks for the umbrella haru-chan."

He left after he said his thank you. I went to go lay back with makoto and tried to sleep but, I just couldn't sleep thinking about what nagisa said. "**Maybe he'll finally say something about it**". Could that have been a sign that he really has feelings for me in return. No….I'm just getting excited on something that I don't even know about.

-Few hours later-

Somebody was trying to wake me up even though I really didn't feel waking up, especially someone else trying to do it but, I ignored it when I found out who was the figure.

Mako: "Haru-chan. Its time to wake up. We have to leave in 2 hours to meet up with everybody else for the trip. I already made breakfast for us. I also got the tub ready for you since I know you like to be in there every morning."

Haru: "Thanks" I got up and went to the bathroom to get in the already prepared water but, just before I get in I remembered to tell makoto about the trip. "Oi makoto. The trip has been moved for another 2 days."

Mako: "Wha- why didn't I know this before I got everything ready for us?"

Haru: "Because you didn't wake me up earlier to tell you."

Mako: "That's because you looked so cute with your arms wrapped around the pillow I was using"

Haru: Cute? *internal chuckle* "Whatever. I'm going to go shower now."

Mako: "Okay. I'll unpack our stuff and put them back where i got them."

Makoto POV

I'm so glad he didn't catch me right then and there when i called him cute. I really wanted to tell him how I really feel during the trip while we were on the trip but, things haven't been turning out how i originally planned since the storm happened last night and now it's been moved for another 2 days. Why do we have to wait for so long to go on the trip. I'll ask Haru-chan when he gets out.

Haruka POV

Does he really think i'm cute or did he mean something else. He probably thinks that I didn't notice him but, I did. What should I do? I can't just keep my feelings for him hidden. He needs to know but, how can I tell him. When I can tell him?

Mako: "Haru! Foods ready."

Haru: "I'm getting out."

After my shower I got out, got dressed, and went to the dinner table to help Makoto set the table. Makoto got the food while I got the cups, plates, and etc. We finally sat down and started chowing down on the food he made.

Mako: "Haru. Why didn't we go to the the trip today?"

Haru: "Rei got sick so Nagisa is taking care of him until he gets better."

Mako: "Oh we should visit later today to see if he's gotten any better."

Haru: "I'm fine with whatever you want to do."

Mako: " Anywhere else you want to go? We have all day to do whatever you want."

Haru: " We can go to that new aquarium if you want to."

Mako: "Okay, then it's settled."

We left my house after we ate and we went to the train station to catch a ride to the new aquarium that has been taking almost a year and a half to finish building. They finally finished it recently so I thought it would be a good place to visit for a little bit before we would have to go over to Rei's place. After a few minutes I had the glance of the glamorous water. such beauty..

Makoto POV

Everything was going good so far until we reached the aquarium. That's where all hell broke lose. the moment we sat foot Haruka started sprinting to the nearest tank and stripped from his clothes and jumped in the tank with his swim suit. It took a while to get him out of there while trying to explain to the employees that this usually happens whenever there is water in the area. after an hour or 2 we left with just a warning and head out to find somewhere to eat. We didn't know the area quite well so i had to look up some nearby restaurants that provided mackerel because every meal that haru eats has a requirement of mackerel unless he doesn't eat it. We finally found a restaurant called the Sakura Japanese Restaurant. We ate there for a while and we decided on going back home. we stopped by the grocery store to get some more mackerel since haruka was still hungry. We stopped by Rei's house and visited for a bit. We didn't stay much cause rei was afraid of getting us sick too so we left some food that we got with the mackerel and left to go back to haruka's. We got to his house and haruka put his apron while he was getting everything ready to start cooking his food. I decided to help because i just don't feel okay with him doing all the work but, i also didn't want to get in his way so the only thing that i did was pass him the 2 plates that we were going to use and the spices he was going to use on the mackerel. while i was helping him all of sudden i see haruka has a genuine smile and tell me "thank you". While he was finishing up i set up the table and put down the usual things that we usually would eat. We sat down started talking about possible changes for the swimming and other stuff. We finally got done eating so haru suggested of watching something on the tv. we eventually decided of watching regular cable. after half an hour Haru asked me if i was cold for some reason and after I answered he left and got one of this big blankets and decided to wrap himself around me with his blanket. We sat there for hours just watching a movie on cable until i noticed that haru-chan was asleep on me. He look beyond words can describe how amazing he looked asleep. I really didn't feel like waking him so i picked him up and gently put him down on his bed and i went on my way to go change for myself. good thing that Haru already changed before he slept. i was just changing when i heard footsteps from down the hallway. I checked to see who it was and it was haruka some-what still asleep but partly awake.

Mako: "Haru? Why are you awake?"

Haru: "I heard someone use the shower and i wanted to check who it was but, now i know."

Mako: "I'm really sorry. i didn't want to wake you up"

Haru: "No it's fine. i didn't want to sleep knowing that you weren't there with me"

Mako: "okay just go back to bed and i'll be there in the few"

Haru: " okay."

After Haru left i rushed myself to get out of the bathroom and to go back to bed with haru because i didn't want to keep him waiting. I got to the room and laid back with haru-chan. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his me. Today turned out to be better than I expected. I finally decided on when to tell him but, he's asleep already. i'll tell him tomorrow morning.

**END**

I hope you really like this. I know I said that i would have posted this about a week ago but, with my school being retarded giving me exams and stuff i couldn't find the time to finish it but, i'm sure that since it's all done i'll be able to write a little more. Thanks for taking your time for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
